


The Champion's Snake

by KittyGamer



Series: The Lost Beasts [6]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom
Genre: LUChampionsAU, LinkedUniversChampionsAU, LinkedUniverse, Lost Beasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGamer/pseuds/KittyGamer
Summary: Wild had freed several Lost Beasts, and he had a feeling one would be around in this area. It would be a lot easier if he could just go to the flying dragon, but every time he tried a force pushed him away. He could only assume it was because he needed to find the rest. What exactly that meant, he wasn’t too sure.LU Champions AUIs part of a series but can be read by itself
Series: The Lost Beasts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708243
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	The Champion's Snake

**Author's Note:**

> This one took me a while, Legend is way out of my forte but I hope I did him some justice. Hope you all enjoy!!

This was definitely the forest that Wild enjoyed the most. Something about the whole layout was just nicer than getting lost. It also helps that it houses the spring of courage, which he always felt a connection to. So it wasn’t a surprise that he was wandering the forest once again. 

The only difference this time was, he had a plan. Wild had freed several Lost Beasts, and he had a feeling one would be around in this area. It would be a lot easier if he could just go to the flying dragon, but every time he tried a force pushed him away. He could only assume it was because he needed to find the rest. What exactly that meant, he wasn’t too sure.

He crouched down and held his breath. He strained his ears to try to listen for anything. Leaves rustling, animals grazing, and the slight sound of people walking down paths. Wild could have sworn he was around this area when he heard mechanical sounds. 

To his surprise, as the sun began to set he saw a faint glow of red. Malice, his mind supplied. Walking towards it, he noticed a mechanical figure, a long snake. It must have noticed him too because it began to move way faster than Wild expected. Following it was tricky seeing as it could weave around trees and move faster than Wild could, but soon he caught up and snipped the several globs of malice off it’s body.

It curled up on itself and faced Wild, a subtle blue glow in its eyes.

“Are you prepared to free this Lost Beast and the Champion inside? Will you board Vah Peritin?”

Was there any other answer at this point?

There were several different rooms, all holding different things. The only thing that was common throughout them all was the use of several different items. It's probably divine luck that he had all the required items. The rooms were a straight line for the most part, if Wild had to guess, he assumed he somehow was pushed to the tail and had to work his way to the head.

He also realized music had a part to play in these different rooms, if was different than the other beast that used music. Wild wasn’t sure what everything meant but he knew nothing would change his mind. He was a hero after all.

When he entered the head of the snake a malice covered figure stood facing away from him. He was slightly shorter than Wild and malice covered various parts of his body. A third arm completely made of malic sprouted out of his left shoulder, and a bag hung at its side. It turned to face Wild and he could see a bit of blonde (and pink??) hair peaking out of the malice.

KohoBlight.

Wild had no clue what that meant and didn’t have time to think as the creature let out an inhuman scream and charged. It used a variety of tools and weapons. It was as smart as the others, a trained fighter with more strength than they had when they weren’t infected. But there was something else, the hero's spirit still resided within the creature. Could their spirit be helping Wild by making the creature hold back? Maybe it was a stretch, but Wild knew these creatures were once heroes who faced their own challenges. They had lost to the Blight and it had infected them, combing the power they had. 

This was all speculation, after all Wild knew barely anything about how these Lost Beasts came to be or how the Heroes who share his name came to inhabit them. He only really thought about it while working through the Beasts or while they were attacking him. 

Not the best mind set considering he was struck and launched back. Wild quickly ate a healing item and jumped back into the fight, finishing the creature off. It screamed and Wild closed his eyes and tried his best to ignore it.

“Took you long enough.”

Wild looked up to see a Hylian smiling at him with arms loosely crossed. His voice was light and teasing. The man himself wore a red tunic and blue hat, a slight bit of pink on his left bang.

“My names Link, though you may know me better as the Hero and Champion of Legends”

He spoke of his several adventures, how he worked with a troubling merchant and of an Island that turned out to be a dream. He spoke gently of the time he spent on his adventures, and seemed to cover a lot. Wild simply sat and listened.

“I knew you could do it, and don’t worry too much about the rest of us. I’m going to lend you some of my power.” He smiled, a cocky smiled, but one filled with warmth and respect.

“You’re not alone,” Like all the others his smile faded a bit, “and I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit different than the others, but I feel it makes sense, we are nearing the end. Also sorry him explaining his journeys didn't have more, its hard to describe things I've never experienced. Only two more Links to do. I hope you guys enjoyed and please feel free to comment or suggest how I can get better. I try my best to respond to every comment!  
> Thank you all for being patient with me!


End file.
